Quatro vezes você
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Saga é um estudante universitário com uma vidinha comum,até que um viciado o aborda. sem yaoi.UA


Quatro vezes você

_**Quatro vezes você**_

_Parte Um_

**Amizadinha**

"_Rafael ta trancado há dois dias no banheiro_

_Enquanto sua mãe_

_Toma Prozac, enche a cara_

_E dorme o dia inteiro"_

Todo dia a mesma coisa. Sair da faculdade,pegar o carro e passar por ali.Era a parte mais asquerosa e suja da cidade mas,infelizmente,não havia outro caminho.

Passava das vinte e duas horas e eu estava lá,meu carro pifou. Falta de gasolina não era. Fora recém abastecido.

No escuro, tateei o porta-luvas em busca do cartão da seguradora, lembrando-me em seguida estar sem o celular. Droga. Seiya o pegara para jogar _um_ tal de _**Speed Control**_ e não o devolvera.Maravilha.O jeito era deixar o carro ali e ir a pé.Suspirei.Já estava longe quando uma voz rouca me parou:

-Tem um cigarro, amizade?

Um frio me percorreu a espinha. Ia ser assaltado. E se corresse? Negativo, meu fôlego era de velho e o bandido devia estar armado.

Virei-me. Não reagiria.

-Desculpe, não fumo.

-Que droga-silêncio. -Me paga um trago?

-Pa...Pago.

-Isso que é gente fina!-Enlaçou meus ombros com um braço."Deus,que ele não me mate!"Pensei eçou a caminhar,levando-me consigo.-Tu é gente boa pra...Amigo assim não se arruma todo dia.

Ele tremia,mas não estava bêbado:não cheirava a álcool.

Fomos assim,juntos,até um boteco.Lá,iluminado pela fraca claridade do local,eu vi seu rosto:tinha mais ou menos a minha idade,a minha altura,mais magro,a pele levemente mais morena,louro como eu,os olhos do mesmo azul.

-Fique aqui - falei.Os olhos avermelhados só podiam indicar uma coisa:droga!

-Valeu,Amizade.Traz só um cigarrinho,pode ser.

Entrei no bar.Um monte de bêbados mal-cheirosos,sujos e deploráveis me olharam.Alguns disseram algumas gracinhas,como se eu fosse uma garota...Ou uma prostituta.Aquela fora a pior idéia da minha vida. Pedi um maço de cigarros e um telefone.

-Vai ter que pagar,garotão.

Botei uma nota de dez no balcão:

-Está bom assim?-Perguntei,tentando parecer corajoso.A verdade é que estava morrendo de medo e nojo.

Ele me deu o telefone.Pensei em ligar para a polícia,mas o cara já estava do meu lado:

-Desculpe,amizade,mas eu tava louco pra fumar unzinho.

Entreguei-lhe o maço e pedi a meu pai,pelo telefone,que fosse me buscar.

-Já vou,amizadinha -ele não conseguia coordenar os movimentos das mãos para acender o cigarro.-A gente se esbarra por aí- e saiu.

Fiquei pensando que não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

Meu pai não demorou.Estava preocupado:

-Tudo bem,Saga?

-Ah,sim,sim.

Em casa,Tânia,minha noiva,abraçou-me:

-Quase morri de preocupação,Saga.

-Calma,estou inteiro,não?

-É,está.

Não contei a ninguém sobre o tal _amizadinha._

Censurei Seiya pelo _rapto _do telefone,que podia ter-me matado.

-Desculpe,tio.Mas quem manda ter um jogo tão legal assim no celular?

Seiya,filho do meu irmão mais velho,contava com seis anos e não vivia sem um bom vídeo-game.

-Sei,sei.

1º dia

Por uns dez dias tudo transcorreu normalmente.Na décima-primeira manhã,saí do trabalho para almoçar com uns colegas da faculdade quando senti uma mão me puxar prum beco.Era o _amizadinha_.

-Você?!

-Cala a boca-ele falava baixo.Reparei que estava sóbrio.

-O que quer?

-Os caras estão atrás de mim.Eles vão me matar e _tu tem_ que _**fazê**_ alguma coisa.

Ah,não.Isso não.Já o tinha aturado aquele dia,mas assim já era demais.

-Não.

-Como, "não"?!

-Você não é estúpido e está sóbrio.Entendeu sim.

-Olha,cara,salvei a tua vida,eles queriam te pegar aquele dia,só não fizeram porque eu tava junto.Eu salvei tua vida,agora salva a minha.

Não sei de onde tirei coragem para ser cínico:

-É?Não nos atacaram por que têm medo ou respeito por você?

Ele me mostrou uma arma:

-Se eu morrer,você também morre.

Não sei se você se lembra de alguns desenhos animados nos quais a personagem,após contar bravata,vira um frango.Foi assim que me senti.

-O...O que quer que eu faça?

-Ah,assim ta bom.Quero que _tu me esconde._

-Esconder? Como?

-Não sei,amizadinha. _Tu é que tem _que _sabê._

E agora?Escondê-lo como?Precisava pensar rápido.De repente,tive um estalo.Um conhecido meu,mulherengo,casado e sempre _liso_,levava suas conquistas para o motel mais barato da cidade,em frente à BR.Não era um lugar nobre,mas ficava longe da favela.

-Já sei!-Tomei-o pelo pulso e chamei um táxi.

-Aonde vamos?-Ele perguntou.

Entramos no carro.

-Toca pro motel.

O motorista viu a mão dele na minha e lançou-nos um olhar malicioso. Arrancou.

-Ficou doido?-O amizadinha me perguntou.

-Quer lugar menos óbvio e mais barato pra se esconder que um motel?

Ele pensou um pouco:

-É,pode ser.Mas se eles me descobrirem_,__**tu**_ já _era._

-Sei o que faço.

Ficamos por mais tempo em silêncio, e ele se dirigiu a mim:

-Amizadinha...

-Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar com você. Não me chame assim. Não sou seu amigo e tenho um nome .

-Desculpe – e se calou,olhando a paisagem.Depois o ouvi sussurrar: -Kanon...

-Disse alguma coisa?

-Meu nome é Kanon – respondeu sem se virar.

-Pode me chamar de Saga.

Descemos no motel.

-Vai ficar aqui até esquecerem que você existe ,Kanon.Gostou do lugar?

-É,parece melhor que a favela.

-Não parece.É.

-Cala a boca!Tem um monte de coisas boas na favela,ta?

-É,aqueles seus amigos,a sua droga...Ou aquele botequim.

-Um playboyzinho como tu não ia entender!

E saiu na minha frente.Segui-o.

-Gostou do apartamento?

-A cama é macia – sentando-se. – Acho que vai ser bom aqui.

-Eu vou embora.Toda semana venho aqui pagar suas despesas.

-Espera!

-Uhn?

-Pode me arrumar uma roupa? Só tenho essa aqui.

-Vou ver.

E saí.Nem almoçara ainda e já era quase uma.

À noite,na universidade,meus amigos me procuraram:

- Onde esteve,Saga, que não apareceu pra almoçar?

- Vai ver ele não se mistura mais com pobre.

-Não é isso! Eu tava cheio de serviço,tive que comer só um lanche – menti.

-Agora o trabalho é mais importante que os seus amigos?

-Se eu for pra rua,vocês vão ter que pagar o meu almoço quando nos reunirmos pra comer.

-Que é isso,Saga.Ficamos meio chateados porque nos deu o bolo,mas entendemos.Não é,pessoal?

-Verdade,verdade.

-Muquiranas! – Exclamei e ri.

Apesar de me portar como de costume,estava preocupado com Kanon, o _amizadinha._E se ele resolvesse me matar,apesar de tudo?E se me ameaçasse pro resto da vida?E se tentasse me viciar?E se...

Infinitas possibilidades,todas funestas,passaram pela minha cabeça.

Daí eu me decidi:não iria mais vê-lo.Entregaria as roupas na portaria.Sim.Era o melhor a fazer.

-Mãe...

-Que é?

-Um dia você disse que tinha umas roupas pra doar.Ainda estão aí?

-Sim,lá dentro,numa sacola grande.Por quê?

-Sei de pessoas que precisam – disse,e saí à cata da tal sacola.Algumas roupas minhas serviriam como uma luva.Separei-as.

2º dia

Depois do serviço, no dia seguinte levei as roupas ao motel.

-Quarto .Pode entregar por mim?

-Hum...Vejamos...Por que não entrega pessoalmente?

Abri a boca para responder,mas...

-Amizadinha!

Levei um choque.Virei-me:

-Já disse que não quero ser chamado assim.Não sou seu amigo e tenho um nome.

-É que...Não me lembro qual é.

-Saga.

-É um nome gozado,sabia?

-E o seu é lindo,sabia?

-É! – e riu. – Trouxe as roupas?

-Estão aqui.

Ele abriu a bolsa.Segurei-lhe o pulso:

-Por que não olha lá dentro?

-Vem comigo.

Fomos até o quarto e ele viu as roupas.

-Gostei.Parece até que foram compradas pra mim – cheirou-as. –Perfume bom.Eu tenho a impressão de já ter sentido antes.

Era o meu perfume.Engraçado ele se lembrar do meu perfume,que só sentira uma vez e ainda estava drogado.

-Eram minhas – falei.

-É o seu cheiro,então...?

-Ah,é.Gostou?

-Muito.Obrigado,Saga.

Sorri.Sempre detestara o meu nome,mas ele parecia tão suave na voz de meu novo amigo.

Peraí!Amigo?!Ele me ameaçara de morte na noite anterior!

-Eu...Eu vou embora.

-Já?Não quer jantar comigo?

Jantar com ele?O que ele pretendia?

-Não posso.Minha mãe pediu pra eu comer em casa.

-Nada como a comida da mamãe,né?

Por incrível que pareça,não vi qualquer sinal de sarcasmo na sua voz.

3º dia

No dia seguinte,fui vê-lo outra vez.Ele ficou estranho na minha roupa,parecia um espelho.

-Você veio?Quer saber o que tou fazendo co teu dinheiro? – E riu.

-Pois,pois – ri também.

-Entra,cara.

Obedeci e sentei-me na cama.

-Quer café? – Servindo-se de uma xícara.

-Não,obrigado – pensei que ele fosse menos educado.

-Que bom que você veio – ele me disse.

-??

-Eu fico aqui,sozinho,o dia todo.É chato,sabia?Nem cigarro tem.Sorte que consegui o cafezinho.

-Mas tem que ficar.Nem sair do quarto deveria.Vai que aparece um daqueles seus amigos.

-Não são meus amigos.

-Não?

-Eles já me meteram em um monte de roubadas.E não vêm aqui,só _playboy_ traz garota pra motel.

-Vocês trazem garotos?

-Você trouxe um homem: eu.

Calei-me.Ele tinha razão.

-E eu não saio do quarto – concluiu.

-Como não? Tava fazendo o que lá embaixo ontem?

-Ah.Pensei que você fosse estar lá.Achei que talvez não subisse.Resolvi descer.

Estranhei,mas não disse nada.Resolvi ir embora.

-Amanhã você volta?

Não respondi,mas no dia seguinte estava lá de novo.

4º dia

-Graças a Deus que o senhor chegou!

-?

-Seu acompanhante está mal!Nós queríamos chamar um médico,mas ele não deixou.

Corri para o quarto dele.Nem me lembrei de protestar por ela tê-lo chamado de meu _acompanhante_.

Kanon se debatia e revirava na cama,como se tivesse uma dor intensa.O suor escorria em bagas,gemia desesperado.

Aproximei-me devagar.Eu já estava à frente do leito quando ele entreabriu os olhos:

-Sa...ga... – saiu com dificuldade.

-Tudo bem? – sentei-me a seu lado,preocupado.

-Eu...Eu tô muito...Muito tem...po...sem...

A respiração hesitante,o rosto pálido só podiam indicar uma coisa:síndrome de abstinência.

-É melhor levar você ao hospital.

-Não... – gemeu. – E se me acharem?

-Mas você...

-Me arruma...Um...

-Não!Eu não vou comprar droga nenhuma pra você.

-Parece...Que... eu...vou...morrer...

-Quer um calmante?

-Não... – murmurou com voz rouca.Os grandes olhos,azuis,pareciam querer me hipnotizar,mergulhar-me neles,afogar-me naquele oceano de águas profundas.- Só...Fi...ca...Aqui...Co...migo...por favor... – E apertou minha mão,ainda sofrendo.

Fiquei ali,ao lado dele,às vezes o consolando,às vezes o segurando nos pulsos,enxugando-lhe o suor,até a meia noite,quando Kanon finalmente dormiu.

Cheguei em casa,meus pais me esperavam,preocupados:

-Saga,que demora!Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Um amigo meu passou mal e fiquei cuidando dele – e era verdade.

-Puxa,que susto você nos deu - disse minha mãe.

-Da próxima vez,avise.

-Não pude ligar,ele estava muito mal.Desculpem se os preocupei.

-Não faz mal – mamãe sorria. – Seu amigo está bem?

-Sim.Acho que vou visitá-lo amanhã,antes do serviço.Agora,com licença.Preciso tomar um banho e dormir.

5º dia

Acordei mais cedo e fui vê-lo.A camareira me sorriu.Ele dormia um sono pesado e perturbado,apertando o lençol entre os dedos.Sussurrei-lhe algumas palavras e saí.

À tarde voltaria.

Quando fui vê-lo,ele estava mais tranqüilo que na noite anterior,mas ainda agitado.

-Você veio...

-Vim de manhã também,mas você estava dormindo.

-Por que não...Não me...Acor...dou?

Tive um sobressalto e o vi revirar-se na cama,como se procurasse uma posição melhor para minorar a dor.

-Eram seis e meia e você estava muito cansado.

-Estou..Sempre cansado.Quando fico _**sem**_,piora mais.

-Sem droga?

-É.

-Sente alguma dor?

-Não,que ټ!

Assustei-me com a violência da resposta e me levantei.Ele percebeu.Seu olhar se transformou:

-Desculpe – pediu,e eu pensei que ele fosse chorar.

-Sem problemas – falei.Ficamos em silêncio.-Eu vou embora.

-Não!

-Hum?

-Eu...Eu...- corando. – É...

Estranhei aquilo.

-Saga,eu...Não quero nunca... mais...Usar...

-Vai tentar deixar a droga?

-Vou...Você me...Ajuda...?

Sorri.Mas precisava perguntar:

-Por que quer fazer isso?

-Toda vez que fico...Sem...Eu fico assim...Aí,eu uso mais...até passar...Mas sempre volta pior...Eu uso de novo,melhora,mas sempre volta... – As lágrimas começaram a descer.Sentei-me ao seu lado.-Fiz coisas de que me arrependo...Eu bati na minha mãe...Mal...tratei uma menina...

-Shh...Shhh...Esqueça,está bem?

-Não! - Ele chorava desesperadamente. – Deixa eu falar!Foram eles que me mandaram falar com você,pra te assaltar. – Levei um choque. – Não sei o que me deu que eu não te roubei.Eu cheirei tudo antes de ir falar contigo,naquele dia.

Suspirei.Ele continuou:

-Sóbrio,eu nunca ia conseguir matar você.

Eu o abracei.

-Calma,calma.Olha,não tem problema,eu vou te ajudar,ta bom?

-Não me odeia?

-Não,senão não teria vindo aqui.

-Me ajuda... – Apertando-me com força. – Por favor...

-Estarei aqui,com você, sempre.

Kanon não me soltou e eu sentia as lágrimas quentes no meu ombro.


End file.
